Wheel of faith
by King Tacardiack
Summary: Morgan Dreyar stopped fighting after she defeated the dark guild; Black Water. 4 years passed but when Erza needs help she can't say no can she? you don't say no to Erza, especially when she's your girlfriend.


**I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters. (do own my OC)**

**Morgan's POV:**

I was standing in an abandoned city.

The streets empty…

The only thing I could hear was the sound of rustling leafs…

falling down…

the trees around me withered and died…

what was going on?

I walked through the streets, looking for any signs of life.

When I focused I could hear the whimpering cries of a small child.

I didn't think twice and ran towards the sound… I could see the child, its back was turned towards me.

When I neared the cries immediately stopped and turned into a dark cruel laughter that made my blood freeze…

How could I be so stupid…

The whole scene screamed trap but I ran straight into it…

the child suddenly lighted up, I could only see a silhouette.

It was growing into a full grown man.

I recognized him, his name was Poh Inuzituki, leader of the dark wizard guild; Black Water.

But what was he doing here?

I was told there was only 3 dark wizards here from that guild, not the guild leader!

Dark wizards were usually cowards, they wouldn't fight alone without a triumph card.

That's when I felt it.

A huge magic veil that fell down from the city.

It had encased the whole city, meaning that the moment I stepped inside I was fooled.

There was no lonely presence anymore.

Because standing right in front of me were hundreds of dark wizards, grinning, laughing, looking at me like I was just a prey.

* * *

No… It can't be…

I wasn't ready to die yet…

I was too young, only 15 years old…

Damn those dark wizards…

Who knows how many times they had done this before...

The quest had been available for a couple of months now, and with the 200.000.000 jewel reward I was surprised that nobody had taken it from the board.

Now I knew, people had never returned from this quest.

Why Makarov tried to talk me out of this quest, he almost forbade be to go.

The way Erza had screamed at me when I told her I was going to take this job.

Even big bro Laxus had tried to stop me…

My body trembled, I had been careless.

Just a little girl running around using my powers to show off.

I had been arrogant, thinking I was better because I was an S classed wizard.

I could feel a tear escaping from my eyes.

I tried to stop it but it was of no use, they had already seen it and were laughing at me.

''Aww, are you crying little girl? Are you sad? Don't worry, you won't be sad any longer! You won't be anything any longer!'' his cruel laugh imprinted itself in my mind.

This is really happening!

I quickly jumped backwards and avoided a powerful hit that obliterated the ground I had been standing on.

I didn't think, I just had to survive.

''duplicate!'' I duplicated myself as many times that I could.

It was putting a huge strain on my magic.

Hundreds of copies of myself stood right beside me.

All looking exactly like me.

I was panting from exhaustion.

I had only practiced this once before, and I passed out that time, but I needed to use this power.

This power that would decide if I would survive or not.

The attacks had stopped, but that was only temporarily.

It wouldn't last long before they would attack again…

I needed to act fast.

I needed to concentrate, I needed to focus all my clones energy into one spell.

You see, I have illusion magic.

It isn't very strong if you fight alone, but I was famous for my illusion magic.

I learned that even though I'm not as strong on my own, I find strength in numbers, so I create clones to strengthen me.

I need magic power to create my clones, but when created they produce their own magic.

I can use that magic to double my magic for each clone, and I counted 634 copies.

That means that my power is doubled 634 times and I know just what to do with it.

''Image created; Obelisk the tormentor! Defend me!'' I focused on every detail in my mind.

What he looked like, what his purpose would be.

The way he would move.

It was like I was creating something entirely new.

My clones disappeared and a huge blue monster appeared in front of me.

it created a shield around me that blocked all the attacks the enemy started barraging at me.

My heart was pounding, my head felt dizzy, I couldn't keep this up any longer…

I felt my shield breaking… t

here was no way I would win this fight…

I'm sorry Erza…

My shield broke after a powerful hit from Poh.

His guild took that opportunity to beat me up.

I could feel their fists break my bones.

Their flames burn my soul and pride.

Their water wash away all my strength.

It would never end…

It took on for a long time, I lost count of how many bones I probably broke.

When it finally stopped, my body was already broken.

It was over…

Poh was standing over me, over my mostly dead and broken body and I looked up into his eyes.

They were filled with malicious gleam in his eyes.

I would die by this man's hand?

I would leave my girlfriend Erza because this man would kill me?

I couldn't.

NO! I wouldn't!

I am a fairy tail wizard!

I will fight till the end.

I can't besmirch the name of my beloved guild by weeping and crying on the floor.

What would big bro Laxus think?

He would never forgive me for that, Erza would neither…

I bit through the pain, my body screamed in agony but I managed to stand up.

I gathered all my power.

I let my emotions strengthen me, my destroyed pride filled my power, I could feel hate, despair, agony.

I pictured all the things that I treasured all the things that I never got to thank people for.

My family, my guild, I couldn't die on them.

I could feel my power flowing inside me.

This was it…

''Duplicate!'' I screamed.

I could feel my power create clones, 100… 200… 300… 400.. it kept on going 1000!

... 2000…. 3000…

they finally stopped at 5000 clones.

''impossible! So many clones?!'' it seemed to me that he was scared.

Heck, even I would be scared when someone suddenly replicates him or herself 5000 times.

The guild was turning away, Poh was looking back, deciding if he was going to fight or run.

Was he going to run away?

No! I would let him.

This ended right here and now!

Nobody will ever suffer by these people again.

Using this enormous power I pictured a wheel of fortune.

One that would either destroy me or save me.

I had to create it.

Picture it in my mind….

''Image created; Heavens wheel of fortune!'' my clones all shattered and a hole appeared in the sky.

A large purple beam ripped through the sky and engulfed the entire city.

When it finally died down a huge wheel of fortune was floating in the air.

There were twelve squares six white ones of them would save me, and six black would do nothing.

I needed it.

It was now or never! ''turn, show me my fortune!'' and with that it started spinning.

Please land on white, please land on white…

The tension was destroying me…

it seemed to take forever...

It turned and turned again.

My magic was running out and the wheel was still spinning.

I needed to concentrate or everything would be for nothing.

I was about to pass out when the wheel stopped turning.

And it landed on white!

The wheel started spinning rapidly.

It lighted up like a laser cannon.

A white veil appeared on me and on the city, leaving only Poh and his guild Black Water unprotected.

Another light beam ripped through the sky, a blinding white light.

I could hear screams coming from Black Water but I tuned it out.

When the light disappeared all my enemies were passed out, heavily damaged but still breathing on the ground.

They weren't dead.

I would never just kill someone.

Justice must be served…

None of them showed any signs of standing up.

I heard a stampeding sound coming this way, it were the people who lived in this city!

They were looking around in amazement, the guild who tormented them for so long was now defeated by a 15 year old girl.

I could only imagine what It would look like.

I held up my assignment paper, showing that I had taken this job for 200.000.000 jewel.

The city elder looked at the paper before he gasped and looked at me.

I must look terrible, I don't even know how I'm even standing.

''this brave girl defeated our city's demons and earned 200.000.000 jewel!'' he proclaimed.

''bring it here!''

I fell down on one knee.

The pain was becoming unbearable.

The elder man kneeled down beside me.

His hand rested on my shoulder, but when I flinched in pain he quickly took his hand off me.

'''what is your name, girl?'' even though he called me girl I could feel that he was just being nice.

I cleared my throat a few times before answering. ''my names Morgan Dreyar.''

My voice sounded raspy and I doubted he had understood me, but when the crowd heard my name the immediate whispering started.

I heard things come by like; she's the illusionist mage, she can create whatever she wants if she has enough power to sustain it… she's one of Fairy tail's strongest wizards.

''well it seemed like you are already known for your power'' the man said.

''well to be honest, this is also a surprise for me that I actually defeated them''

The man just looked at me.

''I thought I was going to die'' I choked.

My head was falling down. All my emotions were running through my body. I was just a 15 year old girl. I began crying, ignoring the looks of sympathy from the people around me.

Suddenly the elder just pulled me forwards and hugged me. He held me until my crying slowly turned into sobbing into his shoulder.

This day had been too much, the pain, the fear. All of it just-

I passed out into the old man's arms.

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed.

I felt better than before, but that quickly vanished when I tried to sit up.

I groaned and tried again.

My whimpering must be louder than I thought because a few maids immediately came in and pushed be down on the bed.

''you shouldn't move right now, miss. Most of your body was broken because of all the hits you took.''

I didn't care, I just wanted to go home.

''I want to go home…'' I sat up again, and tried to stand up but that wouldn't work.

One of the maids ran out searching for the city elder, while two other maids helped me up.

I clutched my side in pain but managed to keep on standing.

When the elder barged in he didn't look like he was going to stop me.

Instead he just handed me a bottle with some pills in it.

''The pills contain a healing magic that will block the pain for a while so you can travel'' was all he said.

Next he handed me a huge coffer filled with jewel, and I just took out my bank transportation card and send it to my account.

''we are forever grateful miss Morgan Dreyar'' he said.

With that he left my room.

''my pleasure'' and with that I took a pill and felt my pain lessening.

I quickly dressed myself with some new clothes and walked out of the building.

I took the first train back to magnolia.

I was going home…

* * *

While I was on the train I decided to get some sleep. All my belongings were save so I had nothing to fear of being robbed. When I was asleep memories of my fight played itself again and again, only this time I died. I died and nobody cared. I died a horrible death, over and over and over…

I woke up with a gasp, I was sweating and felt like I was going to puke…

''are you alright miss?'' a woman behind me asked.

''yeah, I just had a nightmare… that's all…'' I laughed it off but I knew that something had changed.

I decided on that moment to take a break from quests. I had enough jewel to last a life-time.

I didn't feel like my usual self anymore…

I felt scared…

When the train stopped in Magnolia, I had already taken all the pills in the bottle.

I know it were only 3 pills but whatever…

The third one was wearing off and I still had to walk a few hundred miles.

When I walked through Magnolia I saw all the newspapers.

I was on the front page, the story of how I defeated 1673 dark wizards.

I never knew that there had been so many of them.

It explained why everyone was staring at me like that the whole day.

And It kind of started to bother me.

The pain was becoming stronger and stronger.

Just a few meters and I would be inside the guilds headquarters.

I made it…

I took a deep breath before yelling; ''what's up posers! I'm back!''

And after that I just collapsed….


End file.
